Female terminals for printed circuit boards typically comprise a rectangular receptacle and confronting contact tongues that are located inside the receptacle for contacting opposite sides of a mating blade terminal that is inserted into the receptacle. Such terminals are usually attached to the printed circuit board by solder tabs that depend from the receptacle and establish an electrical connection with a conductor of the printed circuit board through a solder joint. The terminal is typically of one piece sheet metal construction and made from a stamped metal blank that has a flat receptacle forming portion. The rectangular receptacle is typically made in a forming operation where the flat receptacle forming portion of the blank is bent into rectangular shape by three bending operations that form three comers of the rectangle. These bending operations form four orthogonally related walls that bring the two edges of the receptacle forming portion adjacent to each other to form an open seam at the fourth corner.
A drawback of this type of construction is that the gap at the open seam can widen or increase after an extended period of use increasing the size of the receptacle. This diminishes the contact pressure of the contact tongues inside the receptacle and may result in poor electrical contact with the male blade terminal that is inserted into the receptacle.